


Singing Drabble

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Drabble

There are many things John's never heard before. Rodney and Teyla doing a 'Captain & Tennille' duet during an impromptu karaoke evening, was one of them.

"They're very good, aren't they?" Elizabeth said, face glowing with relaxation.

"They sound good," Ronon said as he ate another handful of peanuts.

"Oh! Do 'Endless Love' next!" Radek yelled out, then collapsed into a fit of snorting.

"Why's McKay looking at her like that? And why is Teyla smiling back?" John asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth's lips twitched. "I'm sure it's completely innocent, John."

"I thought 'Love Will Keep Us Together' was our song," John sniffed.


End file.
